Hollywood
by xcrysto
Summary: In their timey-wimey relationship, it's inevitable that River and the Doctor will occasionally get things muddled... Just a short lighthearted little oneshot!


_Well I was attempting to write the final chapter for 'Drinking and Dancing' as was requested, and I promise I will but I was struck with the idea for this out of the blue so had to jot it down :) It's only a short one but I hope you like it lovlies!_

* * *

><p>She is changing for bed behind the screen in her cell when she hears the Tardis materialise. Grinning at the sound as her stomach fills with butterflies in that pleasant way it always does when she sees him, River throws on her dressing gown and darts out. She'll get dressed in the Tardis - she's sure putting pajamas on won't be much good for wherever he's planning to take her anyway.<p>

"Hello sweetie," she smiles at him as she lets herself in. He is by the console, smiling back in that lopsided way she loves so much. He raises an eyebrow at her attire. "Am I interrupting something?"

Still smiling she walks up the stairs to stand across from him. "I was changing. Thought I may as well get dressed in here…" she pauses then, cocks her head at him and bites her lip with a smirk. "Or…where are we?"

"I've just done Galdon Hall - Jim the fish?"

She nods, laughing a bit. "Well I'm quite a bit ahead of you I think then…have you done…Hollywood…?" She asks the question slowly and precisely.

"Ah - yes," he beams happily. "Two months ago for me."

Her face seems to light up at that but he continues. "Go on then, off to the wardrobe - dress warmly, that's all I'm going to tell you, the rest's a surprise!"

Her eyes are locked onto his and something in her gaze makes him shift a bit uncomfortably. "Hmm are you sure you want me to go and get dressed just yet?" She asks him. "We could go out…" she says, fiddling with the tie of her robe, "but we could always just stay here…" she lets her words trail off meaningfully as, slowly, sensuously, her eyes still locked to his, she lets her robe drop off her shoulders, to reveal -

His jaw drops.

Nothing. She's got _nothing_ on under that robe, and the Doctor now has a full view of _everything_.

He opens and closes his mouth for several seconds until he manages to throw his hands over his face, and splutter out loudly. "River! What are you _doing!_ Put that back on!"

She stares at him in bafflement for a moment before her eyes go wide and she hurriedly tugs the gown back up. "Oh God are my parents here? You could have warned me sweetie…"

"What?" He splutters out, peeking out to see that it's safe to drop his hands. "Your parents? You - no, they…y- … I…?"

Her forehead crinkling, she looks at him curiously. "Doctor?"

"You - just -…naked, River! You were naked!"

Now very confused with his behaviour, River stares at him. "Yes…it's not like you haven't seen me naked before sweetie," she says, laughing a little.

He stares at her, his eyes still wide. "I…" He shakes his head. "Of course I haven't!" He splutters, going even redder.

River's jaw drops and she tugs her robe tighter round her. "What! Doctor - you said you've done Hollywood!"

"I have! 1957, there was that party and you dressed up as Maralin Monroe, and your parents were there and then there was lots of security and running when you actually got mistaken for her - and the gun didn't help, but then there was ice cream too - but definitely no nakedness!"

Her face showed shock, then embarrassment, and she looked away from him, tucking a curl behind her ear and hugging her arms tighter round herself. "Ok, obviously, there's two Hollywoods then, right. Well, I think I definitely need to write that down for future reference…" she is biting her lip again and then looks up at him to see him studying her carefully.

"I'm sorry," she says awkwardly. "I think I should probably just go. And possibly kill a future version of you for not warning me about this."

"River, wait," he has walked over to her and his hand on her arm stops her before she can move. "Don't go, I…"

She turns back to face him and raises an eyebrow. He glances down at her body, now safely hidden again, flushes, and quickly withdraws his hand. "You what?"

"Well, I…" he trails off, not really knowing what to say.

She bites her lip, her expression softening. "See, I've made you uncomfortable now." She places a hand on his face. "Bless, you're still young my love. I am sorry. And see, this is just going to be awkward if I stay, it's definitely best I go. You can find another me instead."

Looking back at her, he nods. "I'll see you soon."

She smiles and leans in to press a quick kiss to his cheek before she's gone.

The Doctor stands a moment, lets out a heavy breath and runs a hand over his face. Well that…that had been…unexpected. But very…not….altogether unpleasant. Very not. And the _spoilers!_

His face brightening, he whirls and dashes to the console to start flipping levers and pressing switches manically, a grin on his face. He certainly was going to find another River and he knew just where he was heading next…

Hollywood.

* * *

><p>Edit: Sorry the the formatting messed up for some reason, I've fixed it now! :)<p>

Please, please leave me a review to tell me what you think! x


End file.
